Dookie
Dookie, released in February 1994, was the highly influential third album by the punk band Green Day, and it was their first album on Reprise. The album was a breakthrough for the band, introducing them into mainstream popularity as well as commercial success. This album helped Green Day become one of the most popular bands of the 1990s. As of November 2006, the album holds a diamond certification for 10 million units shipped in the US alone and 20 million copies sold worldwide making it the best selling punk album of all time. The album was the band's major label debut for Warner's Reprise Records, causing considerable controversy in the punk community, with many critics claiming the band had "sold out." Controversy also surrounded the cover art, featuring a explosion and dogs dropping bombs and dirt on people and buildings. This is Green Day's second album to be banned. The album became a mainstream sensation with singles like "Longview", "Basket Case" and "When I Come Around" achieving #1 on Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks chart. Dookie reached #2 on the Billboard top 200 album chart. The songs on Dookie blend fast and slow punk and included a transition between "Chump" and "Longview" that some see as an inspiration for the rock opera of 2004's American Idiot. Dookie's first single, "Longview", refers to boredom-induced masturbation. Tré Cool's drum lead and Billie Joe Armstrong's fast fretwork evoke The Damned's "New Rose" and features a trademark Mike Dirnt bassline. Heavy play of the "Longview" and "Basket Case" music videos on MTV contributed to the band's popularity. Dookie had received a very positive response, with All Music calling it, "...a stellar piece of modern punk that many tried to emulate but nobody bettered." Dookie appeared in the book 1,001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die, and in Rolling Stone Magazine's 500 Greatest Albums of All Time issue, Dookie was placed at number 193. In 1995, Dookie won the Grammy Award for Best Alternative Music Album. Track listing All tracks were written by Billie Joe Armstrong (lyrics) and Green Day (music), except where noted. #"Burnout" – 2:07 #"Having A Blast" – 2:44 #"Chump" – 2:54 #"Longview" – 3:59 #"Welcome To Paradise" – 3:44 #* A re-recording of the song that originally appeared on 1992's Kerplunk: #"Pulling Teeth" – 2:30 #"Basket Case" – 3:03 #"She" – 2:14 #"Sassafras Roots" – 2:37 #"When I Come Around" – 2:58 #"Coming Clean" – 1:34 #"Emenius Sleepus" (Mike Dirnt, Green Day) – 1:43 #"In The End" – 1:46 #"F.O.D." – 5:46 #* Contains the hidden track "All By Myself" (Tré Cool) B-sides, outtakes and non-album tracks #"On The Wagon" #* Originally meant to be the last track on Dookie #"Tired of Waiting for You" #* A cover of a song by The Kinks #"409 In Your Coffemaker" (Unmixed) #* Originally appeared on Green Day's Slappy EP from 1990, Dookie version released on "Basket Case" CD single had not been completely mixed. #"2,000 Light Years Away" (Cavallo & Finn Remix) #* From the album Kerplunk, remixed by Dookie producer Rob Cavallo and engineer Jerry Finn, also appeared on Jerky Boys movie soundtrack. Personnel *Billie Joe Armstrong – vocals and guitar (percussion on "All By Myself") *Mike Dirnt – bass guitar and backing vocals *Tré Cool – drums, percussion (vocals and guitar on "All By Myself") *Rob Cavallo – producer *Green Day – producer *Jerry Finn - mixer * Neill King – engineer * Casey McCrankin – engineer * Richie Bucher – cover artist Category:Pages to be fixed Category:Studio Albums Category:Albums